Its a long road ahead
by TenthDoctor34
Summary: Sequel to a painful goodbye The Doctor is still suffering from an alien illness and has a long road ahead till hes better , while he has up and down moments with his sickness, he needs all the help he can get, which its a good thing he has his two good friends Donna and JAck.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You apologize one more time and I am going to slap you." Donna said , The Doctor was very pale and had not been able to stand the smell of the food cooking and had thrown up on the floor of her living room, He had only been out of the hospital a few days, he had contracted some rare alien virus, which was especially dangerous to time lords. He knew Donna was worried about him, she also had often said that he apologized far too much, he was unable to help it sometimes. He just always felt like he should say sorry in most situations. He sat where he was shivering as Donna made sure he was ok and wrapped a blanket around him.

" When will this end." The Doctor sighed holding his aching head, He knew he would be better off laying down in bed, he was just too bored to do that. He hated being sick, He closed his eyes as Donna encouraged him to drink some water.  
"I know its hard, but you will get well again, just slowly." She told him.  
The Doctor was quite sure that he would go mad before than, He was tired and weak all the time and wanted his suffering to end. He slowly drinks the water and looked at her as if expecting her to tell him to get to bed.  
"Doctor if you won't go to lay in bed, at least lay on the couch, you look like a wreck." Donna told him attempting to push him back down onto the couch.  
The Doctor was pale and realized he hadn't said anything in awhile, He was too tired and his head was hurting him, stupid illness. He knew Jack had gone to the store to get a few things. He coughed a bit and groaned curling up from pain. He didn't answer and literally passed out. He was sure he was going was sure he was going to have a lot of up and down moments until he recovered.

When he awoke he noticed Donna was mopping his forehead with a wash cloth and offering him a drink of water, he drinks it slowly again and moaned laying back, he felt weak and useless, his eyes closed and he heard Jack come in.

"Ok I'm back, hope I have everything you need for the soup." He replied.

"Hopefully he can stomach it, He can't even stand the smell of our dinner without vomiting," Donna answered "Should try keep something in his system though."

The Doctor coughed again and was curled up in the blankets. He didn't feel hungry, but he knew he would get weaker, though what Donna had been cooking for herself and Jack was not something anybody who was sick could handle eating. Though it had been his choice to stay in the living room for now, he opened his eyes and sighed, He was not about to get anymore rest so he flicked on the tv and looked for something to take his mind off his illness.

"I'm not hungry… But I'll try." The Doctor cut in. He covered his mouth as he coughed a whole lot more. He really was feeling awful. He knew he would be stuck watching tv for quite awhile until he recovered. He was sure his immunity was really weak right now as well.

"I'd like to know how he got so ill, what has he even been up to.?" Jack was asking Donna.

Donna looked a bit unsure "I don't really know, guess was from the last planet we were on, he was a little too eager and wasn't being that careful."

The Doctor knew that seemed likely with the way he had been touching things and even tasting a few . He learned a lot from tasting things, but if he wasn't careful there was always the risk it would make him ill. This time though was rather serious.

**Author Note; Sequel to Painful Goodbye as promised. University Next week, I promise to try update when I can though.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Doctor had felt awfully ill for weeks, not been able to even handle the smell of food or any strong scent. Donna had to lay off the strong cleaning products, because some were just upsetting the Doctor's stomach even more. He hated it and was getting tired of being so unwell and not able to get up and go have fun. So he was glad when he woke one morning feeling ok. He seemed to have forgotten that he was going to have up and down moments.

He popped his head into the kitchen grinning, He saw Donna was making breakfast. He wasn't worried about what he was going to eat. He was just hungry.

"What are you making?" The Doctor asked. He was sitting on a stool as he watched her. He seemed happier today as well.

"Eggs and Bacon, though I am not sure you should your still sick, even if you are feeling ok at moment." Donna said seriously.

"My stomach feels fine, I'll be ok Donna," The Doctor replied. His stomach was growling. He smile showed that he was in a better mood.

"Alright." Donna said uncertain. "Just don't blame me later,"

"I'll be fine Donna." The Doctor replied. He was dead sure of that. He even wanted to go travelling again. He was getting to bored laying around.

He was smiling a bit. Donna just smiled back, "Ok Doctor, glad to see you are happy I Suppose."

There was his normal grin on his face "Yep." He said "I was thinking that we could go to a new planet, or maybe go back to the roman days, Or Ancient Greece, or…" The Doctor was cut off by Donna.

"I don't think so Spaceman, you aren't well enough and still seem tired and weak." Donna replied. The Doctor was still pale and had dark shadows under his eyes, The Doctor rubbed his eyes, and sat back in his seat. He noticed Donna had put water in front of him. He lifted the glass of water and began sipping it.

"I'm bored Donna," The Doctor stated. He was looking at her , "At least can I work on the TARDIS?" He wasn't sure if she would trust him with that either.

Donna raised an eyebrow "I don't think so , knowing you, you would sneak off to the moon to fight space Rhinos or face Dalek's in the future."

The Doctor was looking at her with a innocent grin on his face "No of course not." He knew he wasn't going to be able to sneak off anywhere.

When Donna was busy, The Doctor looked around, he didn't know what Jack was up to, but he wanted to try his luck to sneak off and do something before they noticed. He headed to the door and grinned a bit.

"Doc… where are you going?" Jack narrowed his eyes looking at him, He had just walked into the room after taking a shower.

Damn the Doctor thought. He had been certain that he would have got out the door before anybody saw him.  
"I was … going for a walk." He said trying to think of an excuse, He grinned innocently and had a hand in his hair, He wasn't sure if Jack would even buy that. "Need fresh air." He coughed slightly. It seemed less horrible sounding though.

Jack narrowed his eyes and raised and eyebrow. "If you want a walk you could come with me." He told him. "But your supposed to be taking it easy and not sneaking off places. The TARDIS can wait." He told him firmly.  
The time lord sighed, he knew Jack had worked out that he had been trying to sneak off somewhere. He was very tired.

"I …," The Doctor sighed "Ok fine."****

Author note; Next chapter, sorry took awhile , been focused on getting my other finished.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Doctor was feeling very sick again a few days later. It seemed to just be going to be like this for him. He was laying on the couch with a hand across his stomach, at least he seemed to have stopped vomiting for a few hours. He still felt rather awful. He was back to being curled up on the couch in blankets and having Donna bring him soup.

"I hate this," The Doctor complained. He was feeling rather miserable. He coughed more and rubbed his eyes. He knew the pain was going to bother him awhile longer too. He wasn't sure how long his immune system would be sensitive as well.

"It will be over soon enough, " Donna told him tucking the blankets around a very ill Doctor.

The Doctor really hoped that was true, He was getting bored of being so sick. Even if he was too sick today to want to even do much. "I hope so" he replied. He looked at the tv, Donna had put the tv on for him hoping to ease some of his boredom. She had also given him a few books to read. Sometimes reading and watching tv got hard when his headache got bad.

" I know you are bored spaceman, But when your sick there is not much you can do, I mean you can barely get up today." She felt his forehead and then lay a cold washcloth across his forehead. The Doctor was coughing more. He sipped his water and was looking tired. He curled up in his blankets and was soon asleep. He really did hate feeling sick.

During the month the Doctor was unwell, he was feeling sick on and off. Some moments he was so bad that Donna almost was going to take him back to the hospital. Though the Doctor had insisted he would be fine. He tried his best to stay in a chipper mood. Though it was hard. But he knew that being cheerful made things not seem as bad.

The Doctor knew that Donna was not sleeping as much. He knew Jack stayed up all night sometimes with him.

One night the Doctor was so sick and he woke coughing badly, he saw that Jack was by his side. He could see Jack hadn't been sleeping.  
"Jack… have you slept at all?" The Doctor asked, He was sure that Jack hadn't slept. He rubbed his eyes, he was tired himself.

"No, I was worried about you." Jack passed him water. "I'll be fine." He smiled a bit.

"I don't want you all missing sleep for me," The Doctor always worried about the health of his friends and not himself.

The Doctor was shivering from is fever. He was really miserable. Though soon he went back to sleep. He was sure Jack had stayed up the whole night looking after him. When he awoke in the morning, he was feeling truly better. He was a bit weak and knew that he wasn't quite up to travelling. But he was recovering.

"Jack get some sleep," The Doctor said firmly, he could see that Jack was shaking from exhaustion. He couldn't let Jack go without anymore sleep. He was sure it wasn't any good for him, even If Jacks still ended up fine.

"But Doctor…," Jack started.

"I Feel better pretty much, you should sleep." The Doctor smiled. He noticed Jack was so tired, he just fell onto the bed. The Doctor felt a bit awkward but he knew his friend was just too tired to move. He though put a blanket over Jack and smiled. He knew as long as he had his friends , things wouldn't be too bad.

He looked around when he noticed Donna had walked into the room. "Hey." He smiled a bit. He soon heard soft snores coming from Jack. He saw Donna had brought him some toast and orange juice.  
"Good to see you are feeling better," Donna said softly , she looked over to Jack. "Ah I was wondering when he was going to sleep he looked dead." She grinned a bit. "Sorry I didn't look after you last night, I was exhausted."

"That's alright Donna, You and Jack are allowed to sleep and have been looking after me so well during this month, I am sorry if It prevented you from doing other things." The Doctor takes his glass and sipped it, He then eats some of his toast.

Donna smiled a bit and hugged him. "You still should spend just a couple of days taking it easy till you get your strength back, No pushing it."

The Doctor knew that he may run out of energy and pushing things would be rather hard on his body. He was just glad to be feeling much better.

"I know," The Doctor replied simply. "Have you two there for me though."

"Always," Donna smiled.

THE END

**Author note; This fanfic was going to be short really. But yeah anyways reviews please and hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
